


You Are Safe Here with Me

by madhattermax



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Demisexual Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattermax/pseuds/madhattermax
Summary: Taking advantage of a lull in the conversation, and fueled with courage from the buzz, Aziraphale puts down his wine glass and slightly leans forward in his chair towards Crowley. "My dear,” he begins, “I understand why you hide your eyes away from the world, but I was wondering if you... we... I might remove your sunglasses. I want to talk to you about something personal and wish to see your face. Your eyes are so expressive and quite lovely if I might add."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	You Are Safe Here with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone in the mood for that oh _oh_ moment? Because this fic has two! Some might call it excessive, but I call it exactly what the soul needs.

It’s about a month after the failed apocalypse, and Crowley and Aziraphale are spending a quiet evening at the bookstore. They are on their second bottle of wine for the night, drinking slowly with no real intention of getting drunk. But they are enjoying the buzz that comes with the quality wine Crowley brought over.

Taking advantage of a lull in the conversation, and fueled with courage from the buzz, Aziraphale puts down his wine glass and slightly leans forward in his chair towards Crowley. "My dear,” he begins, “I understand why you hide your eyes away from the world, but I was wondering if you... we... I might remove your sunglasses. I want to talk to you about something personal and wish to see your face. Your eyes are so expressive and quite lovely if I might add."

“Lovely, you say,” repeats Crowley with a slight chuckle.

“Don’t tease. But yes. I’m as used to your eyes as I am to you, and I’ve grown as fond of them as I am of you, even if I never see them. You are safe here with me, you know. Might I see them?”

Crowley pauses, the admitted affection from the angel throwing him off. “I. I mean. Yes, I can take them off. I know I’m safe with you. I’m just so used to wearing them that I don’t really think about it anymore,” he replies with the slightest of stammers.

He takes them off and puts them on gently on the table between them, then immediately takes a large swallow of wine, while avoiding eye contact with the angel.

“Well, that’s a start, I suppose,” sighs the angel. “I can see you, at least. Though you still seem nervous. I’ll admit I’m nervous too. I have something on my mind that I’ve been mulling over this past month, and I think it’s time to speak up.”

“What’s on your mind, Angel?” encourages Crowley, still avoiding eye contact, but finally looking in the angel’s general direction instead of down at his wine glass.

“You see, now that we’re on our own side, I would like to better define our relationship,” begins Aziraphale. 

The demon finally makes eye contact in response but doesn’t say anything, waiting for the angel to go on. He doesn’t really know where this is going, though he acknowledges to himself that the duo has spent a lot of time together, as themselves verses as a nanny and gardener, over the past month. They have a standing weekly dinner date at the Ritz and can frequently be found together at the bookshop most, though not all, evenings. Crowley hasn’t wanted to push his luck and has been allowing the angel some space.

Encouraged by eye contact, Aziraphale continues on. “I do rather enjoy your company, and I think I understand on the day of Armageddon that when you said you had lost your best friend… well, I think you were talking about me, and I want to make sure you understand I feel the same.” Aziraphale pauses again and fidgets nervously with his ring.

Crowley studies the angel’s face. Openly best friends. He can live with this. He, of course, dreams of more, but this is nothing to be too disappointed in. His eyes are soft and kind, his smile relaxed and happy. Yes, he can live with this.

“The thing is,” Aziraphale pauses here again, but only for a moment. “While I never would have expected to have any best friend, much less you as such, in the beginning, I’m finding myself perplexed that I’ve fallen in love with my best friend…” Aziraphale trails of.

Oh.

_Oh._

“You’re… You’re in love with me?” Crowley finally speaks up to confirm. His eyes full of hope.

“Well, I am built to love, am I not!” Aziraphale begins in self-defense. “And I know I wasn’t intended to fall in love with anyone, much less my hereditary enemy, how can it be helped? You are always so kind to me. Yes, I know you’re ‘not kind,’” Aziraphale says with air quotes, “but you are kind to me at least! You’re a lot kinder than you’ll ever admit! Anyway, I don’t know how you feel. If I’m alone in this, I’ll be satisfied with remaining best friends. But I just thought… I thought I should speak up.”

“I’m kind to you, Angel, because I’ve been in love with you since the moment you told me that you gave away your sword back in Eden. I knew in that moment that you were different. That you exceeded expectations and were meant to be loved. At least by me, if not by everyone.” Admits the demon. His eyes are as soft and as full of love as his smile.

“Oh. _Oh_.” says the angel. This is an unexpected development! “I suppose that moment did define me as a person.”

“Angel…” begins Crowley. “May I invite you to come sit with me? Over here? I’d like… I’d very much like to be closer to you. Please?”

“Oh, of course!” replies Aziraphale, swiftly getting up from his chair. He sits down next to Crowley on the sofa, their knees pressed together, but Aziraphale sits at a slight angle so he can still see his beloved.

“I need to ask a personal but important question so that I know where we stand and where we go from here,” says Crowley once the angel is situated at his side.

“Go ahead.”

“It is my understanding that angels are asexual. Now I know you enjoy earthly pleasures like wine and food, but I would like to know where your interests lie in sexual matters.”

“Oh!” responds Aziraphale. “I suppose. Well. There are so many ways to show affection, though I have no practice in any of them. And while I admit I’m drawn to your physical appearance and am not immune to your charms, neither my first, nor hundredth, thought involves taking you to bed. Though I suppose if you asked it of me… Well… I might consent. I am asexual, but I do want to be affectionate with you. That’s just not my preferred method.”

“I don’t ask it of you, love,” Crowley is quick to assure. “I know as a demon, I have certain expectations placed on me, but well… I never was a very good demon. I guess… I guess I’m what the humans might call demi-sexual. But I’m perfectly content showing affection in other ways, so long as you’ll allow my affections in general.”

Aziraphale reaches out and takes his hand in his. “We are on the same page. I do love you. And I look forward to showing you this in a million little ways,” Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand at this. “But, I’m grateful I can keep my limits and keep you happy at the same time.”

Crowley leans in and kisses his angel’s forehead here, and then rests forehead to forehead with Aziraphale. “I personally never really saw the point of sex. Even when I was supposed to be tempting humans, there were so many other ways to do it. I’d be willing to sleep with someone I truly loved, like you. But it’s not something I need in my life. I need your hand in mine, with you by my side. But these tender affections are enough for me.”

They rest like this for a few moments, then Aziraphale speaks up tentatively. “I know we _just_ confessed our feelings, and therefore maybe this is too fast for you…”

Crowley chuckles over the use of the phrase.

“But I have a living space I never use,” continues on the angel, “and I was thinking we could move your plants in. Add a bed. I know you enjoy sleeping and I could read by your side when you do. And well… I miss you when you’re not around, so I thought maybe you could be around.”

“You want me to move my plants in?”

“Well, I want you to move a lot more than just your plants in, but yes.”

“Angel, I’d never leave your side if I had the choice. Your companionship has been the highlight of 6000 years on this earth. I… I would be happy to move my plants in,” answers Crowley.

Aziraphale pulls back slightly so that their foreheads are no longer touching, but then takes his free hand and runs it gently through Crowley’s hair.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”


End file.
